Luan's secret
by Agent BM
Summary: What happens when Lincoln discovers Luan at a sci fi convention? Find out inside. Title probably sucks but it's all i got. Please review


I dont own loud house or any of its characters. This is a random idea I came up with based on a couple other things I've written. Hope you like it.

(Royal woods convention center)

Lincoln Loud was at the annual sci fi convention at the royal woods convention center. He enjoyed coming here, even if his sisters weren't into it. He was one of many people in costume, he was dressed as an imperial officer from Star Wars. He was currently looking at some of the store booths the convention offered, seeing if there was anything of interest to buy. He was currently looking through a box of action figures.

"Have that. That character sucks. Really hate that one. Why's it all the good ones cost too much but the bad figures are so cheap?" Lincoln asked himself

Lincoln walked towards another shopping booth to look around when his eyes caught something behind a glass case

"Well if it isn't my lucky day, a starship groupers starship playset with its original box. I used to have one of these as a 5 year old, it was my favorite toy, until Lynn crushed it with a basketball and it had to be thrown away. It's only $25? Now that is a good price"

Lincoln and a teenager dressed as a stormtrooper called for someone who worked at the booth.

"I'd like to buy that starship"

Lincoln and the stormtrooper faced each other.

"I only have the one for sale. You 2 talk this over" said the employee

"I'm buying that playset, it's a piece of my childhood" said Lincoln

"You're still a kid you know" said the stormtrooper

"Then it's a piece of my early childhood. I want it back, I'm buying it so back off" said Lincoln

"I'm afraid I'm buying it, it's for someone special I know" said the stormtrooper

"Do I know you? Your voice sounds familiar" said Lincoln

"You must be confusing me for someone else, I've never seen you before in my life"

"I swear I know you from somewhere" said Lincoln

Before anything else could be said, the stormtrooper pushed him.

"I'm buying this playset and there's nothing you can do to-

Lincoln pushed the stormtrooper into a small group of people. The trooper hit the ground, hard. Lincoln didn't realize how strong his push was, he didn't mean to hurt that person.

"Oh god, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to do that." Said Lincoln

"Somebody get the helmet off, see if this troopers alright"

Lincoln went to the woman, he knew it was a woman by the voice and went for the helmet, but she was keeping everyone off her.

"Stay back, I can't be seen"

"Miss we need to remove the helmet make sure you're not hurt"

Lincoln made a grab for the helmet and was able to pull it off for the woman to be inspected, but was surprised when he saw who was underneath. It was his sister Luan.

"Luan?" Asked Lincoln

"No major injuries or head wounds, she's good"

"Luan what are you doing here?" Asked Lincoln

"You weren't supposed to see me here. I gotta go" said Luan

She picked up her helmet and ran off.

"You know that girl kid?"

"That's my sister" said Lincoln

Lincoln ran through the crowd after Luan, who failed to put her helmet back on. He managed to catch up to her near a bathroom.

"Luan you can't run from me forever. Well maybe you can because these boots aren't that comfortable for running, but we live in the same house" said Lincoln

Luan stopped running and turned towards her brother.

"Ok Lincoln, you win. I knew it was a matter of time before someone found out my secret." Said Luan

"What're you doing here? I thought you weren't into sci fi" Said Lincoln

"I can explain everything, but right now I'm a little hungry, want to grab some lunch? My treat. I'll tell you everything you want to know" said Luan

"Sure" Said Lincoln

(Food court)

The 2 siblings sat at a table with chili dogs, fries and sodas in hand.

"Ok luan, first question, where'd you get this outfit? It's so accurate to the movies"

"This thing, I borrowed it from a friend" said Luan

"Much better than my outfit" said Lincoln

"Your Officer uniform isn't that bad, I think you and Leni did a good job making it" said Luan as she ate her lunch

"How long have you been into this? And why're you here? You've never wanted to be into this stuff with me" Said Lincoln

"Remember when Lisa sent us all into tv shows and movies 2 months ago?" Asked Luan (Reference to story Journey into television)

"Yeah what about that?" Asked Lincoln

"Well for some reason I kept ending up in some Star Wars movie, empires end I believe you said it was called. I didn't really know what was going on then at the time of course. Anyway there's this guy at school I have a crush on, his name's Benny, we're both in the drama club. He happened to see me on tv and thought it was so cool I was in that movie. He told me that he was a fan of that stuff. So after Luna goes to sleep or when I'm in the bathroom, I started looking up movie plots and characters, slowly watching them, try to understand what was going on so I could talk to him a little more." Said Luan

"And how'd that work out for you?" Asked Lincoln

"Surprisingly well, he was impressed with my knowledge. And as I kept doing this I slowly got into the whole thing as well, of course knowing how me and the other girls have acted to you regarding the subject I've had to keep this a secret, because I couldn't imagine what you or everyone else would say to me. As for why I'm here, Well this is a good chance to see all the merchandise and art and stuff. I know a person who's father sells costumes so I asked him for this stormtrooper costume, and he gave me it in exchange for some advertising at my birthday gigs. I knew you were here I was just hoping I didn't have to run into you." Said Luan

"You told me that playset was for someone special, who were you gonna buy it for?" Asked Lincoln

"You"

"Me? Then why didn't you just let me-

"I wanted to do something nice for you, surprise you at home, could've said I found it at a yard sale and the others wouldn't know I was here. Lincoln I know we don't always see eye to eye or get along in some regards, and I know how mean I can be with pranks, but I do care about you. I still remember how devastated you were when Lynn broke your toy when you were younger, I thought it'd be nice to get it back for you, because that's what boys do when they're older, buy their old toys back" said Luan

"True" Said Lincoln

"I was really looking forward to seeing your face when I gave it to you, guess that's not happening" said Luan

"Well when we're done we can go see if it's still back there"

"Sure, id like that." Said Luan

"Luan I don't care what you like or what you think about my interests. I just care that you're happy. And I'm glad I have another sister who likes stuff like this. And I promise I won't tell anyone at home about our time together here, especially Lola, she'd tell everyone." Said Lincoln

"You promise?" Asked Luan

"It's what siblings are for right?"

Luan hugged her brother.

"Thank you Lincoln" said Luan

"Your welcome luan." Said Lincoln

The 2 finished their lunch and got up.

"Well let's see if that toy is still for sale" said Lincoln

Luan put her helmet back on.

"After you sir" said Luan

"This way trooper" said Lincoln


End file.
